A brassiere typically comprises two cups adapted to support and shape the breasts of the wearer. The cups are connected to each other at one lateral edge thereof by a suitable connecting member, which can be stitching between the cups themselves, but more often is a strap-like member bridging from one cup to the other. Side panels extend from a lateral side of each cup and typically include fastening structure at opposite ends such that the side panels can wrap around the back of the wearer and fasten to one another to position and secure the bra. Shoulder straps extending from upper regions of the cups and connecting to the side panel are frequently provided to further assist the positioning and supporting the cups from over the shoulders.
The side panels of bras frequently are the cause of discomfort and unsightly bulging. The side panels typically comprise banded support at each lateral edge thereof which is bridged by a thin web material that is less thick and supportive than the side bands. The result of this is that the side bands, when fastened around the back of the wearer, tend to press strongly into the skin of the wearer, resulting in discomfort for the wearer. Also, as the web material is not as thick and does not press into the skin of the wearer, there is a bulging of the skin of the wearer between the side bands and laterally outside of the side bands.
Additionally, the side panels are often constructed of the same material as the cups. The material is often only unidirectionally elastic, that is, it is substantially more elastic in a first, typically longitudinal direction, than in a second, transverse direction. There generally very little elasticity in the transverse direction. In the case of the panels, this lack of transverse elasticity contributes to the bulging effect of the prior art panels.